Stranger Danger
by dino girl
Summary: She knew the statistics; 90 percent of women kidnapped die when taken to a secondary site. But all she could think about was how shot her 4.0 GPA was going to be after that disaster in Bio. Stranger's always bring bad luck. SasuSaku
1. Crash Landing

Hey. This is my first Naruto fanfic, so I would really enjoy reviews! I'm just experimenting so if it doesn't go that great then it's alright so let me know (:

**Disclaimer: Don't own. but i would totally buy sauske.**

* * *

Sakura was standing in front of her AP Biology class giving the oral presentation that she had been working on restlessly.She had felt slightly nervous before her speech, but her poster looked great, her voice wasn't shaking and everything was going smoothly with her demonstration. That was until someone came crashing through the classroom window, demolishing her model and utterly ruining her day.

--

Sakura screamed in shock as glass cascaded around her like rain. Every student in the classroom was staring at the floor where a man was standing up and shaking the shards of glass off of himself. At that moment something enormous crashed through the wall from outside, knocking over desks and students. This time no one stayed around to look. Kids were running for the doors, frantically trying to get out. Sakura was still on the floor in the front of the room starring wide eyed at what looked like a panda with a grotesquely misshapen body. The monster's face was spit by a wide, smiling mouth. Puddles of drool were issuing from the gaps in its teeth. The guy who had wrecked her presentation looked down at her and they made eye contact, his dark eyes intense, hers lime and dazed. He looked back to the monstrosity that was currently coughing up blood in a very human like manner. The stranger unsheathed his sword and lunged at it. The panda thrashed with its claws, but he was too quick. He landed a powerful swing right across the panda's eyes. He jumped back as it stumbled and he grabbed Sakura swiftly by the arm.

"Come on, get up," he yelled when she didn't make any motion to stand. She stared blankly up at him. "You may think we have all the time in the world, but I beg to differ," he growled.

As the panda in the background began to recover from its wound it let out a screech so unearthly Sakura screamed with it. Pain shot through her body as it roared in frustration. She leaped up and followed the armed stranger as he dashed out of the door and down the hall. They had gotten 20ft away when they heard crashing sounds and the echoing of claws on the marble floor. The stranger turned sharply and busted through the door, into another class room, then locked the door behind them. A teacher had been trying to clam down his students, froze mid explanation to stare at the newcomers. From somewhere in the room they heard a faint, "Hi Sakura." Said girl offered a meek wave before she the stranger dragged her to the window and opened it. He yelled out something, and a voice from below answered.

The teacher, who had snapped out of his ruffled state, walked up to Sakura. "What is going on here," he demanded, "and what were those crashing-"

He was cut off by the immense scrapping noises coming from outside the door. A few people started to scream.

Sakura was suddenly grabbed by the waist and found herself being roughly thrown out the open window. She could hear the frantic yelling of the teacher in the classroom above as she was falling. Sakura didn't have time to register a scream when she was caught by strong arms.

"Hi" said the boy who had caught her. He was smiling like an idiot. He set her gently on her feet. "Come on, we need to get going." He dragged her towards... the edge of the ground? No, not the ground, the roof. Sakura looked behind her and realized they were on the roof of the gym. She had only fallen about 2 stories.

By now Sakura had realized faintly that she was being taken, rather easily, by strangers. With that came the acknowledgment that she should be panicking like no other, but oddly her mind was blank. Later she would simply write it off as her insatiable knack for being cool in every situation.

As she was looking back she saw the first stranger leap from the window and land gracefully on the roof. Her confusion hit a high point, and she tripped ever so ungracefully on a small ledge. A small yelp escaped her lips as she skinned her knee on the cement. The pain brought her out of her ongoing daze and reality hit her like a train.

"What's going on? What just happened?"

The second stranger bent down to help her up as the first one ran up to them. Her brain was reeling and inner-Sakura was shouting, "_STRANGER DANGER! STRANGER DANGER!"_

"Later," he said quickly, hauling her up. He sheathed his sword in one smooth motion and pushed her forward. "Lets go!"

"Wait one second-" Sakura started, rounding on him, just as dozens of bloodcurdling screams came from the open window followed by the sounds of braking wood.

"We don't have a second," he hissed, grabbing her arm again. He jumped off of the edge of the roof, on to the sidewalk with Sakura in tow. They seemed to float down onto the wet cement. It had been raining all day and the gutters were over flowing with murky water.He pulled her across the street and around a corner into an alley with a chain link fence at the end, but he made no move to stop. In fact he speed up.

"Um…" Sakura started as the fence got closer, but instead of running into it, they passed through it. She looked back at the fence to check if it had really been there, and watched the second stranger come through it as well. The metal seemed to shimmer and ripple as if it was trying to hold him back but he glided right though it with ease. She looked at her hands, inspecting them closer, letting the guy in front pull her along.

"That's not right…" she whispered, unable to grasp the fact that they had just walked through a _fence._

"Do you think we can make it to the jet or should we head for the interstate?" the second one asked as we approached a pair of motorcycles.

The first grabbed a helmet off of what appeared to be his bike and handed it to her. "Here. Put it on." She only looked at it. "Do you want to be left behind?" he asked impatiently. Visions of that panda flashed in her mind. She shook her head quickly and took the helmet. "I don't know. We might make it but there's no telling if he's set up other traps," he said getting on his bike and staring the engine.

Sakura assumed they were talking about trying to get to the airport. "You could take the back roads off Lexington," she said. The strangers exchanged a glance. This was a plus. Them being first timers in Chicago and all.

"Perfect," said the first one. He pulled Sakura onto the seat behind him sped off before she could protest.

'_Wow. Did I just help my kidnappers?'_

'…_Yes,' answered her inner self._

'_Stupid, stupid, stupid.' _

Sakura thought about leaping off the bike, but then she thought about how fast they were going and that panda waiting back at the school for her. Better humans than…things. So she decided to hang out till she got a chance. Her arms were wrapped around the guy in front of her and she wondered what his name was. Do kidnappers give out their names? Something told her no. She settled in for a long ride. Even taking the short cuts, it was still about 30 minutes to the airport. Sakura was staring off into space with her head on kidnapper #1's back, when she realized exactly what she was staring at. It was another sword. For a second she thought it was the kidnapper's, but when she looked up towards his shoulders she saw he still had his. The sword beside her was in a slot on the side of the bike. She couldn't see it well because the plastic lens on her helmet was starting to fog. From what she _could_ see, it was Japanese, like the kidnapper's, only smaller. A sense of déjà vu came over her. She was sucked into the distant sound of swords clashing and ringing against each other.

Sakura jerked and was ripped from her daydream as the bike made a sharp turn into a hanger. They were at the airport already. A plane waited for them with its back open. They drove straight up the ramp into the small jet followed by kidnapper #2. Kidnapper #1 hopped off and turned around to talk to her as she was taking off her helmet when they heard a low growl from inside the hanger.

"Shit, get down!" he yelled and shoved Sakura off the bike and onto the floor just as something came bounding into the plane and landed where she had been sitting, knocking over the motorcycle. "Naruto!" barked Kidnapper #1. Quick as lightning he had out his sword and was slashing at the monster. Sakura looked up and saw that it looked like a jaguar this time. Only it was ridiculously huge.

"I'm going, I'm going," said Kidnapper #2 from the cockpit as the plane came to life. "Sasuke, I can't go anywhere till you close the back," he singsonged as if completely oblivious.The other guy didn't look like he had much time to listen.

Sakura examined the opening thinking fast. She just wanted to get away from that thing. Big red buttons were always important, and she had just spotted one right next to the ramp. She jumped up and ran for it. Sakura was about to slam her hand on it when a metallic roar came from behind. It was just like the panda's and it forced Sakura to her knees. A blow to her back sent her tumbling down the ramp head first. She could hear the sound of foot steps and urgent yelling, but it was all so fuzzy. Her limbs felt heavy and she guessed she must have hit her head pretty hard. She was drifting into unconsciousness when that roar came again, and she was forced out of comfort and into blinding pain. Waves of anguish rolled through her as hysterical screaming issued from her mouth. It was a if the beast's scream was a knife cutting through her mind.

Suddenly it stopped. Sakura was left in a horrid state. Sobbing, curled into the fetal position. Strong arms picked her up and deposited her on a seat. She distantly heard the metal grinding of the ramp being lifted.

She was offered food and water when the pain in her head subsided to a dull ache. The plane was moving now, and they were up in the air. That nightmare was gone. Her two kidnappers sat in the cockpit, and she stared out a tiny window.

Even though she had been kidnapped, that's not what she could think about. She knew the statistics; 90 of women kidnapped die when taken to a secondary site. But all she could think about was how shot her 4.0 gpa was going to be after this.

* * *

R&R please! I would really love it!


	2. Time Suck

Thanks so much for all of your reviews. Motives won't be revlied for a few, but if your really beyond confused, pay attention to her dreams.

**Disclaimer: ...nope. I still live in a Sasuke-less world. -sigh-**

* * *

Sakura was standing in front of a window. It was a huge window rising maybe 30ft into the air looking out onto a black landscape and gray, stormy sky. But the oddest thing about the widow was that there were no walls surrounding it. It was just standing there on top of a stone building.

A cool night breeze swirled around Sakura. She hugged herself for warmth and thunder crashed from far away. Suddenly, lightning from the far off storm illuminated the hills below her, and for a brief moment Sakura saw what looked like a battle. She step forward quickly up to the glass and pressed her forehead against it trying to see. Another bolt of lightning caught fire and there it was again. Not a 100 yards before her were soldiers fighting, from what she could tell, beasts, possibly three times their size.

Sakura realized their was something very strange going on. All she could hear was the faint clap of thunder and her breath, jagged in the cold, despite the fact that there was a massacre taking place right in front of her. What was going on?

Out of nowhere something hit the window right in front of her. She stumble with a yelp and tripped backwards landing hard on her butt. A splash of gore on the glass was enough proof that something was happening down there. As the larger chunks of the slaughtered remains started to slowly slide down the glass, a slow but steady wail came from Sakura.

* * *

Sakura was shaken awake. "Your yelling. Some quiet would be nice," a voice stated.

Still lost in the haze of sleep, she looked up dreamily and saw Kidnapper #1's disapproving face. "We're here." He stalked off to the back of the plane and hit the button to open the ramp.

"What? We're where? What time is it?"

"We have just arrived in beautiful San Francisco!" Sakura looked over to see the smiling and overly cheerful face of Kidnapper #2 emerging from the cockpit. "Sorry but we won't have any time for sight seeing. We still have a long way to go."

"Here. Put this on." A black, heavy trench coat was tossed her way. She grabbed it, seeing that it was rather stylish, and looked out the small window to her left. Airport lights greeted her. It was evening and the sun was close to setting. Sakura felt the panic start to take hold of her stomach like a giant fist. _'I'm so far away. This is beyond bad.'_

"Well don't just sit there. Put it on already!" Kidnapper #1 said impatiently. Sakura turned back form the window to see both of the boys staring at her, waiting.

"Um..." Sakura stood shakily, and slipped it on. It hid her banged up knees and rumpled clothes beneath.

"Alright lets go!" yelled Kidnapper #2 enthusiastically. They both stared down the ramp, pushing Sakura forward.

"Yea, so, what's going on? Is this like a ransom or something. I mean, like, what exactly do you guys want?" Sakura asked apprehensively. "I just really don't get the point of this," she said, starting to blabble.

"HA! We don't want money, Sakura!" Kidnapper #2 scratched his head sheepishly as they walked to the entrence to the airport. It was a small glass door and Sakura could see people with luggage milling about.

"...How did you know my name?"

"Do you really think we would kidnapp someone who we knew nothing about. We aren't morons," Kidnapper #1 stated in a 'well-duh' voice. As they approched the doors he said, "The situation is already tense." Sakura glanced at him trying to comprehend in her skittish state. "Just don't freak out in the middle of the airport."

His tone was threatening enough.

They entered the doors, and both Kidappers took up residence on either side of her. She had to give them props for looking perfectly normal. But as much as Sakura admired that, it's not what she was hoping for. She needed someone to notice her situation. She didn't have a choice, she had to get out. Which should have been very easy considering the ridiculously suspisous attitudes that accompanied traveling these days.

She was scaning faces, trying to get anyone to glance her way, but no one took notice. No one even looked. _'I know I'm plain but I expected at little more than invisible,' _she though frustratedly.

Kidnapper #2 glanced at her noticing her shifty movements. "Calm down," he soothed giving her a small smile.

"Calm?" she hissed. "I'm supposed to calm down?! Don't even speak to me you...you...STRANGER! I just got kidn-"

A hand over her mouth silenced her immediently. "Your making a scene," Kidnapper #1 said. He stepped inbetween them and continued walking with his arm wrapped around Sakura's shoulders. _'Well there goes my running option.'_

And so Sakura settled in for the long haul, and decided to figure out where they were headed.

While walking in a crowded airport such as this one, it's is only normal to bump into people, or at least come in close proximity with people, and as said people came close, Sakura noticed that both of her Kidnappers would tense up. They were on edge for sure. But why? _'Well they did just steal a very vauble peron's daughter. Serves them right. I hope they get cramps,'_ inner-Sakura thought mercilessly.

Sakura saw a giant C looming in front of them and Kidnapper #2 walked up to a desk and presented the woman behind it with airline tickets. Sakura stepped away from Kidapper #1's grasp and turned to him. "Would you at least tell me what is going on, or is it standard, stranger procedure to keep me in the dark," she hissed sharply.

"Look can we not talk about this right here. It's not good publicity. All you need to know is that your safe for the moment. But if you try and get away there is no telling what could happen." He got right up in her face. "So just play along."

She glared. Fine.

"You wont be able to board for another 20 minutes," said the woman cheerfully, handing the tickets back to Kidnapper #2.

"Alright thanks a heap!" he replied, turning back to Sakura and his partner in crime. "Lets go sit you guys." They procided to sit as far away from everyone else as they possibly could meaning that there was only really like three seats separating them from the screaming children and sweaty vacationers. Sakura was stuck sitting in between the two of them. They had made themselves comfortable in the very uncomfortable chairs immediately, but their eyes were still on the prowl.

It was then that Sakura noticed that she was still completely clueless as to the names of her kidnappers. (Her having completely forgotten the incident on the plane where both of their names had been shouted quite clearly.) But that never occured to her. What also never occured to her was how simple it would be to just ask, because it was garenteed that Kidnapper #2 would gladly yell out both of their names for her. But these things would, of course, be way to easy.

So Sakura chose to observe and plan. She looked to her right first, 'observing' Kidnapper #1. And this time she looked. Really looked. And boy, did she stare. He was so familiar, she could have sworn she had seen him before somewhere. And he was _so_ hot! Almost _god-like_...wait!

_'Okay Sakura you have officaially embarassed yourself stop it! Now get back to planning your daring escape. ...Maybe I can send a telopathic massage to pop...'_

Kidnapper #1 was entertaining himself by watching the look of pure concentration on Sakura's face. It was positively priceless.

"5 minutes till flight 546 will be boarding," an announer called out on the ridiculously loud speaker system. Sakura cringed.

"Oh thats us. Perfect! I hate waiting," Kidnapper #2 declared.

_'Shit! 5 minutes! Think think think!!' _

"Patience is a virtue," Kidnapper #1 said cooly, leaning forward and resting his elbows on his knees.

Sakura was begining to protray a caged rabbit. She was glancing from side to side nervously searching for an excuse to get away. She couldn't let them take her anywhere else, she'd probably end up face down in a gutter.

_'Oh God!'-_inner-Sakura screamed.

_'Well I guess I'll just have to rely on the backup. They aren't called classics for nothing.'_

She was coming up short on time so a rash decision was made. "I have to pee!" Sakura all but yelled, standing up suddenly.

"Flight 546 to Tokyo, Japan will now be boarding first class." The announcement shook Sakura's eardrums and sent her brain reeling. _'Japan?'_

"Too late," Kidmapper #1 responded, swiftly linking their arms and guiding her to the line that was forming.

"Japan?" she asked, escape completely, well, escaping her mind. "Your taking me to a different country? I really don't get this. Why don't you just rans-"

She was cut off by a warning growl, "Not now."

"Tickets please?" asked a robust lady, with a horrid hairdoo. Kidnapper #2 handed her all three of their tickets. She examined Sakura and her entourage, and Sakura prayed for her to pick up on something. The desparate look in her eyes, the tiny glimmer of guilt in theirs. Anything please! But the woman just gave them a friendly smile and handed the tickets back, locking eyes with Sakura. "What handsome boys. Your a lucky girl." She winked.

Sakura's smile was strained and filled with malice. "They treat me so well." They then proceeded to board the plane, Sakura brooding in her humongous first class chair.

God, people were _so_ blind to strangers.

* * *

Well thats it for adventure #2. YAY! R&R (:

_-rubberducky-_


	3. Think of the Positives

**Hey!!**

Most of your questions will be answered soon (lizzpercrush) but i can vaguely answer a couple now.

1) I haven't decided on her strength yet, but some puches might go around. 2) There are other things out there worse than them.

**Disclaimer: **Still no such luck.

ENJOY!

* * *

Sakura was seated unwillingly in a large, comfy first class chair. People were still boarding the flight, and she could not believe the amount of glares she was receiving from the people riding coach. I mean God! She had just been kidnapped and forcibly strapped into comfort, and now she was getting glares from wives and husbands.

_'Positives Sakura, think of the positives. __Your going to get a free meal out of this.'_

_**'Yea, but it'll be gross.'**_

_'There's an in-flight movie.'_

_**'Called **_**Deep Impact.****_ …Stupid movie.'_**

_'Maybe they'll give me wine.'_

_**'I doubt the ol' ball and chain will let you get thrashed.'**_

Sakura spared a glance over to Kidnapper #1, who was sitting in the seat right next to her.

_'At least I got the window seat.'_

_**'So you can imagine yourself plummeting to your death.'**_

'_Wow I seriously underestimated how much this is going to suck.' _

She sighed and rubbed her temples.

By now people had taken there seats and the flight attendants were giving their little speech that everyone has heard a million times.

Sakura looked over at Kidnapper #2, who was sitting on the other side of Kidnapper #1, and rolled her eyes. He was ogling one of the flight attendants. She was a particularly busty brunette, who was robotically indicating that we had barf bags for a reason, and should we need them, they are located in the seat in front of us. She just so happened to catch Kidnapper #2's obvious appreciation of the uniforms they were forced to wear and threw him a quick wink.

"I gonna be sick," Sakura mumbled to herself.

"Remember, we have barf bags for that," Kidnapper #1 whispered to her.

"Oh just shut-up," she replied trying to hide a grin.

The flight attendants were gone now and the plane was making its way down the maze of roads. Sakura looked out of the window, and saw some of the city. She remembered coming here last year with her father and her brother. He wasn't really her brother, just a really close family friend. They had gone and seen all the sites together. It had been such a fun week, but now it seemed as though San Francisco had been tainted for her. It no longer held that sense of fun and carelessness. Now it was sour.

Damn them for ruining this amazing city for her.

Fifteen minutes later they were airborne, and it looked like the flight attendants were about to make their rounds. Sakura waited. God she was parched, and a Sprite sounded spectacular.

"Hello. Would you like a beverage?" Oh what luck, it was that brunette. Kidnapper #2 was staring at her chest, not even attempting to look away while Kidnapper #1 asked quietly for a water. The flight attendant looked at Kidnapper #1 and blushed a little.

She got the water, and a small cup of ice, but instead of putting both in Kidnapper #1's out stretched hand she leaned over and set them on his tray, practically sticking her bosoms in Kidnapper #2's face. Kidnapper #1 rolled his eyes.

'_How pleasant yet grotesque,' _she thought.

"And for you?" She smiled nicely in my direction.

Sakura was debating on whether or not she wanted to see that horrid piece of flirting again. She decided her Sprite was worth it. "Yea, a Sprite, no ice."

Before the brunette could stuff any more nipple down Kidnapper #2's throat though, Kidnapper #1 grabbed the drink roughly out of her hands and said a curt 'thank you.'

"No, Thank you," Sakura said.

"Was that really necessary?" complained Kidnapper #2

"You did look a little green," he replied his breath tickling her face, ignoring the other mans comment. It smelled like peppermint, her favorite. He really was handsome. For some reason Sakura remembered the time her friend Sonya had dressed her boyfriend up as a girl for a dance. He had lost a bet, but he looked surprisingly good in a skirt and make-up. Sakura thought Kidnapper #1 would make a really pretty girl, then giggled as she pondered his reaction.

"What?" he asked, confused.

"Oh nothing," she said, grinning from ear to ear.

"Hn."

An awkward silence filled the space between the three. The brunette walked by again and Kidnapper #2 stuck his head out into the aisle to get a better look and received a scandalizing glare from an old couple sitting in the seats across from them.

"You know, just because you're an animal doesn't mean you have to act like one," growled Kidnapper #1.

"And just because you ignore the looks and winks girls give you doesn't mean I have to," said Kidnapper #2 defensively.

"Have a little pride would you."

"Have some hormones would you," Kidnapper #2 retorted getting right up into Kidnapper #1's face.

"How long is this flight?" Sakura blurted quickly try to get them to shut up. The old couple appeared to be whispering amongst themselves, probably about the two idiots sitting next to her.

"Around 14 hours," replied Kidnapper #1 calmly leaning back in his seat.

She took a second to process those words. "What?! That's ridiculous! I have to spend 14 _hours _with you two!" Sakura screamed horrified.

"Well yea…We are going to Japan, and it is across an ocean…" explained Kidnapper #2 slowly, like Sakura was some retard with a mental disability. She glared at him fiercely.

"Well shit!" she yelled, attracting the attention of several of their fellow first classers including the old couple once again. "Why Japan? Why me? I don't even know you! And now I'm being forced through hell just so you can get a pay day!" she screamed hysterically.

"Sasuke!" Kidnapper #2 warned, and they both slammed into business mode, taking action.

Kidnapper #1 slapped a hand over her mouth and pulled her head close as Kidnapper #2 unbuckled his seatbelt and stood abruptly, yelling for a bathroom and pulling peoples' eyes away.

"Your attracting unwanted eyes right now, and unless you want to risk you life and the lives of everyone on this plane, I suggest you shut your overactive mouth," hissed Kidnapper #1 harshly in her ear. She looked at his eyes and saw truth behind the threat. "Don't try me," he finished.

Sakura nodded her head rapidly.

'_What would he do?'_

'_**I'm guessing anything.' **_inner-Sakura stated.

A chill went through Sakura. The look in his eyes was burned into her memory. He slowly retracted his hand and sat back in his seat and ran a hand through his messy hair. Sakura was shaking slightly as she looked coldly out the window.

Kidnapper #2 was being escorted to a bathroom. One that was identified clearly by the huge sign on the door…

"Can I at least know why and who you are?" Sakura asked after a few seconds of deep breathing. She looked over at him but he didn't respond. She sighed turning back to the window and watched the black ocean glisten in the moon light.

"Sasuke. I'm Sasuke, and he's Naruto," he said indicating to Kidnapper #2 who was coming down the aisle.

"Sasuke," she tried. "And Naruto." Naruto looked over at her when she said his name, and gave a small wave. The names suited them she thought. And with one question answered she rested her head back and closed her eyes.

About 30 minutes later, Sakura came to terms with a few facts things.

1) She had basically missed her chance of easy escape back in San Francisco.

2) She would have a tracker surgically implanted into her butt ASAP.

3) She would also have an ipod surgically implanted into her body for times like these. Boredom was not her friend.

4) Advil, for the headaches caused by Naruto, was, from now on, essential.

5) She desperately needed to pee, but was scared to ask after the whole, 'Be scared for you life and everyone else's' thing.

'_Okay Sakura, get a hold of yourself. You just need to go to the bathroom.' _She looked over at Sasuke and Naruto. The former was reading a book and the latter was snoring loudly, and possibly drooling. _'But I would be disturbing them, meaning I would be making them mad. CRAP! I'm gonna pee my pants. This is so stupid just ask-'_

She was cut off by Sasuke. "What's wrong with you?" he asked with out looking up from his book.

"I…uh-…I need to, umm, go to the restroom," she struggled.

"Then go," he stated.

"Oh. Okay." _'That was easy. I over analyze things to the extreme…'_She unbuckled, put her tray up and stood, but stopped when she noticed Sasuke's knees were blocking the way. "Excuse me Sasuke…" she said meekly. He looked up from his book, and was almost eye to eye with her. He sighed and stood to let her pass. Sakura stepped into the small space in front of him. His body was warm and she lingered unconsciously, before moving forward. Naruto's legs were less bulky and one of them was tucked under his chin, so she quickly stepped over the other one and walked nervously to the bathroom locking the door behind her.

'_**That was hot!**_**' **inner-Sakura yelled excitedly_. _'_No that was…well yea but…never mind.'_

Sakura went back to her seat expecting, and secretly hoping for, another awkward encounter, but when she got back, Sasuke was gone. She looked up and down the aisle for a second. The lights were on low and most of the cabin was sleeping, but there was no sign of the dark haired man. She shrugged and stepped back over Naruto, who was still asleep.

Sakura laid her head back and felt exhaustion over take her immediately. She was cast into a fitful sleep.

* * *

Sakura was standing at the window again. She saw the battle raging below as well.

Sakura looked around, and took a hesitant step forward. Reaching her head out she touched the tips of her fingers to the cold, smooth glass. It wavered beneath her touch and gave way. She jerked her hand back surprised, but stepped closer.

This time she put both of her palms on the glass and pushed forward. She smiled as she felt the cool, tingling sensation travel up her arm, but the smile left her face suddenly as she over balanced and fell through the glass. She shrieked in surprise as she was pitched downwards.

The ground slowed its approach towards her face, and she landed lightly on her feet. Sounds of swords clashing and soldiers dying met her ears suddenly and she flinched. Sakura was right on the edge of the action, and what she saw made her gasp in shock.

It was those beasts. They were just like the Panda and the Jaguar, but instead of being misshapen they leaped through the was zone with grace, taking out the opposition with ease.

A war cry erupted to her left and she watched as a black wolf launched itself high into the air, and came down with a crash not far from where she stood.

Sakura could see the muscles rippling underneath its pelt as it looked right at her, coal eyes shining with adrenaline.

R&R :

_-loverslane-_


	4. Mission Almost Impossible

**I'm trying to get a little more of the plot in this one, since the last chapter was basically just them talking, and nothing really happened. But unfortunately I failed. So thanks for hanging it out you guys. I promise the next chapter will be packed with info.**

* * *

The plane was beginning it's descent into Tokyo airport. Sasuke sighed as he put his head in his hands. Life was to annoying, with its headaches and heartaches. He glanced over to Sakura. She had been out cold when he had returned from getting a bottle of water. The whole incident with her leaving her seat and having to squeeze past him was a little too nerve wracking, and he needed a something to drink.

He was watching her scowl in her sleep. She really did look exactly the same. Not much had changed, except for the look in her eyes. It wasn't the mature look he remembered, it was soft and light; airy and childish.

The captain's voice came over the speakers interrupting his train of thoughts. "We will be landing at Tokyo airport momentarily. I'll have to ask you to please remain in your seats until the plane has made a full stop. Blahblahblah."

Sakura awoke to the shuffling of the passengers. People were throwing things away and putting up their trays. She mumbled incoherently a little bit, still groggy from sleep.

"We're here," Sasuke stated, looking over at Naruto. He elbowed him hard in the rib cadge. "Wake up you idiot."

"Huh, what?" Naruto jolted up, frightened, glancing around quickly, getting his bearings. "You don't need to be so harsh," Naruto grinned, rubbing his eyes.

Sasuke rolled his eyes.

The passengers were all filing off of the plane and into the busy airport. Sleep had worn off by the time they had exited the walkway, and Sakura's mind was working over drive. She was on a mission. Her captors weren't walking on either side of her. In fact they weren't even looking at her. As soon as they were engulfed by the crowd Sakura slipped in front of two extremely tall guys and walked quickly in the other direction.

A bathroom came up on her right, and she dove for it. Taking a fast look arund inside, she noticed it had a double entrance. _'Score!' _she screamed in her head. She headed straight for one of the stalls and locked it behind her. Sakura was breathing hard, trying to get a hold of the situation. _'Wow...I just escaped from their criminal clutches. Haha! In your face, you brooding asshole!' _Sakura then did a small leap of victory.

_'Okay okay stop. You aren't out of hot water yet. You need to get out of the airport.' _

She dug around in her pockets and found an old gum wrapper, a pen, 5 dollars (which she had been really happy about till she realised she was in freaking Japan!), and her chap-stick.

_'Well this really helped. I need to hide my hair!' _she thought frantically, grabbing her chap-stick and putting some on. Her lips where a bit dry. As she was meticulously apply the balm, an idea struck her. It was brilliant! She stuffed everything back in her pockets and untied the black ascot that was around her neck. Thank God for stupid school uniforms. She tied it around her hair efficiently and then quickly altered her outfit as much as she could. She took off the trench coat and removed her school sweater and put it on the back of the toilet. Now she was in only her gray undershirt and her black pleated skirt. Their wasn't much she could do with her shoes so she left them. Exiting the stall she grabbed the trench, turned it inside out so the green interior was visible, and slung it over her arm, ready to make her way out of the bathroom.

Sakura then turned right back around and walked into the stall again, realising how bad she had to pee.

* * *

"Well she couldn't have gotten too far..." Naruto said, scratching the back of his head, and scanning the crowd. He was trying to reassure himself more than anything else. Because losing Sakura meant losing all means of reproduction. This was a life or death situation here!

Meanwhile Sasuke was glaring so intensly at Naruto that people passing by were giving him a wide berth.

"I blame you," he hissed menacingly.

* * *

Five minutes later and Sakura was ducking through crowds of Asians, trying to find an exit. Restaurants and shops lined the sides of the hallway and people milled about everywhere. Her eyes scanned the people surrounding her looking for any sign of the two hotties she was running from.

**_'Hey this is new. Running away from gorgous men... Lets not make a habit of it,' _**her inner self thought.

_'Yes, lets not.'_

Sakura noticed that most of the people in the airport were heading down a large hallway to her left. As she followed the crowd she spotted the front doors. They were glass and she could see people walking through the night. Her pace increased until she burst through the push doors and ran down the side walk, dashing around a corner.

"That was so awesome!" Sakura started up her victory dance. "Go Sakura! You got away," she did a quick sweep of the area. "Now your just stuck in Tokyo," she sweat dropped.

* * *

"Well this is just super," stated a slightly pissed of blond. "You make it to Tokyo, which I really doubted you guys could do without making a scene, but as soon as you get here, you loose her. Man, Kakashi is going to kill you." The blond stood from her seat on a bench right outside of the airport, excitement in her eyes. "And I'll be there to see it. Oh my God!"

"Shut it Ino. You can hardly be one to critize us. Espeacially when you can't even work the ice machine... The one with 'Push for Ice' written on it in big bold letters," Naruto retorted back dryly.

"Hey, just 'cause I can't figure out that infernal device doesn't mean I could loose Sakura. She has pink hair for Christ's Sake!" Ino yelled back.

"Well lets just say that in retrospect, you chances aren't that high," Sasuke said with a smirk. "Lets just find her," he interrupted before Ino could say anymore. "The woman I talked to said our bikes would be waiting for us out front.

* * *

Sakura had hopped on the first transport bus she saw into the city, because she new if she walked into the airport again they would have her. It was crowded with people, and she was squished near the front, forced to stand. She looked awkwardly at a guy sitting in the seat directly in front of her. They were maybe an inch apart. He simply glanced her away and ignored her smile. She frowned_. 'Does no one have manners anymore? Jeez._'

The bus stopped at a street and Sakura launched herself out, escaping the crowd. She had never liked crowds to much. Claustrophobia. The transport bus doors closed behind her as she looked around. It was a tad bit dark, but the street lights provided some comfort.

It seemed that the bus had deposited her at a business district.

Sakura had no idea what she was going to do from here. She had only planned this far. That had always been a problem for her. Lack of planning. That and procrastination. She looked towards the direction she had come and saw that she wasn't actually that far away from the airport. She could still see it's lights, and some of the planes as they rode the run way, perfectly from the hill she was on.

**_'Payphone, payphone,' _**her inner chanted.

Sakura spotted one further down the street and ran for it. She hopped up in front of it, and took it off the hook. Glancing down at the directions to make an international call, the excited and slightly frazzled smile dropped to the ground and died as she let out a loud, despairing, "Nooo!"

The world hated her.

Everything was written in Kanji.

"This is a stupid country!" she yelled slamming the receiver back onto the hook, then bashed it against the keys when it refused to stay put.

Sakura froze when she heard the sound of an engine coming down the street. quickly dropping the phone, she ran into the alley right next to her. _'How convinient,'_she thought. Making sure she was hidden completely in the shadows, she waited as the vehicles came closer. Two motorcycles and a car drove past the opening of the alley seconds later.

"That must have been them," she said aloud. Sakura turned around, planning on following the alley out to the other side, but instead she bumped into someone. "Oh I'm so sorry. My bad," she said quickly. She looked up at the person she had bumped into and took an involuntary step backwards as he gave her a lecherous smile.

"Look what we have here. An American. A lost American," he purred, his accent heavy.

"Have you lost you're way?" Another one asked as he appeared on Sakura's left.

"No," she whispered taking a couple more steps back.

"Well it looks like you have," said a third one, grinning at her.

"Yea well I haven't, so back off," Sakura tried, taking them ,in worriedly.

**_'Stranger danger! Stranger danger!'_** yelled her inner.

"I'm Kaisho, and these are my friends," said the first one politely. "We will be escorting you this evening."

**_'Seriously? Rapists who introduce themselves? What is it with you and weirdos?'_**

_'I know I know. It's like they're drawn to me.'_

"No thank you," Sakura replied.

"Who said you had a choice?" He chuckled darkly and backhanded her.

The harsh blow knocked Sakura to the ground. She had taken hit before, but dayummmm! _'Holy crap, I'm actually seeing stars,' s_he thought. blinking upwards.

A kick came crashing into her stomach and she wheezed at the loss of precious air from her lungs. Rough, dirty hands pulled her up and she lashed out with her elbow, hitting the one holding her, straight in the gut. He doubled over in pain as she launched herself through the small gap he had created.

About two step into her escape, someone landed a hand on her collar, dragging her back wards with a jerk and throwing her against a wall. The guy had pinned her there, and she struggled to free herself. Fear welled up in her chest as she realised the danger she was truly in. Her stomach tied it's self in knots.

No one knew she was here, no one was coming for her. She suddenly wished she hadn't run away from Sasuke and Naruto. At least they wouldn't rape her. (Maybe.)

"Trying to run away darling?" His breath reaked and Sakura gagged, trying not to puke up the little food that she had eaten.

"N-no leave me alone!" Sakura slammed her knee upwards with as much force as she could manage from her awkward position and hit home. But the guy who was pinning her barely reacted.

**_'What is he?!"_**

"Oh I like 'em feisty," he laughed.

Sakura was about to scream for all she was worth, when a sword came through the body in front of her and stopped a centimeter away from her nose. It retracted itself just as fast. Slowly the disgusting man dropped to his knees, then to the ground, dead.

Standing in the alley, sheathing his sword was Sasuke.

The sound of a sword cutting down more bodies came from behind him, as Naruto finished off the other two.

"Like I said, there are worse things out there than us," he growled looking at her down his nose.

Sakura, still a little shocked, felt relief flood her body. Rubbing her nose she asked, "Wasn't that cutting it a little close?"

"I had plenty of room. Besides," he said turning, "If I had missed it would only have been an improvement."

"Hey!" she yelled indignantly.

"Oh jeez, Thank God we found you!" A blond woman exclaimed out of nowhere, running up to Sakura and giving her a huge bear hug. Realizing Sakura the blond examined her face and clothing closely. "What the hell did you guys do to her? Put her through the wringer?!" she said accusingly.

"We ran into some trouble you see," Naruto explained sheepishly, scratching the back of his head.

Surprised, the blond woman turned to face them, forgetting about Sakura for the moment. "Trouble?" she questioned. "You mean-"

"He knew we were coming," Sasuke stated, cutting her off and ending the conversation. He started towards the other end of the alley and Naruto followed.

Seeming concerned for her well being, the blond guided her gentlly to a car that was park a few blocks away right behind Naruto and Sasuke's motorcycles.

As they were nearing the car, Sakura started to fidget under the strange woman's eyes. She was now officially staring, and Sakura, personally, found it rude.

"It's so great to see you," the woman finally said, opening the passenger door for Sakura.

Startled by her words Sakura looked at her confused. "I'm sorry, do I know you?"

Breaking eye contact for the first time, the blond seemed sad suddenly. As she began to walk over to the driver's side, her words were so faint that Sakura almost missed them. "You used to."

* * *

**Okay so Sakura is finally being escorted to the bat cave! will she find out why they took her, will she live to see daylight again. will a giant panda, not the cuddly kind, attack again?**

**Find out in the next chapter of STRANGER DANGER!**

**oh and by the way i am looking for a beta. so if anyone is interested let me know.**

**R&R**

**-educationalmistakes-**


End file.
